Error correction and error detection techniques play an important role. Not only in the field of computer networks and data transmission over wired and wireless networks but also in the field of protection of memory content, error correction and error detection techniques are widely employed.
While conventional memories comprise binary memory cells, in the last years, ternary memory cells, which can take on three different values have become increasingly important.
It would be highly beneficial if improved concepts for correction of errors in memories with memory cells with more than two states would be provided.